This disclosure relates in general to electronic design automation (EDA) tool systems and, but not by way of limitation, to real number behavioral modeling.
Simulation of a circuit design with a digital EDA tool lacks the precision of analog simulation of the circuit design. Analog simulation is time intensive and impractical in many situations. Circuit design typically involves working with both digital and analog simulation in different realms having different tools and verification. There is little coordination between these tools and flaws are often not uncovered until the latter stages of the design process causing costly and time consuming rework.
To avoid problems in an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), design verification and testing is a critical part of mixed signal designs. To assure good success, full functional verification is often performed at the transistor level. This type of verification is slow on large designs and not practical. During the design process, different blocks may or may not have a transistor level equivalent making full functional verification difficult to do until near the end of the process.